Yang Xiao Long, Part-Time Huntress, Full-Time Devil's Bounty Hunter
by TicciToby334
Summary: Yang Xiao Long is a lot of things. She's a partier. A boxer. A pun-maker, a sister, a Huntress-in-Training. But, more importantly, she's the Devil's Bounty Hunter. Join Yang as she fights Grimm and demons, tackles homework and tests, and falls for… two blondes, two panthers and an ice-cream girl?
1. Prologue, Seventeen Years Prior

It was a dark, stormy night in Vale, the clouds blocking the entirety of Remnant's shattered moon from view. The winds howled as they blew past the windows and doors of the bar. The rain was pounding hard against the glass of the windows and the wooden shingles of the roof. The front door opened with a crash as lightning struck in the distance, showing the outline of a man in a cloak. All conversations stopped as he walked in. He was a newcomer, and they always had some sort of story to tell. The man sat by the fire, showing only his tired eyes. He spoke in a gravely voice, with a western Valean accent, one that had all of the bar's occupants on the edges of their seats. He started simple.

"Remnant has many legends. Myths. Tales told by the campfire to scare campers, or to teach young kids how the world works. There's the Man with Two Souls. The Four Seasons. And the Silver-Eyed Warriors. All legends have some sort of history behind them, some kernel of truth. This, is the legend of the Ghost Rider" A murmur went through the crowd that had formed in front of the man. They never heard of this legend before. Was it forgotten in time, only to resurface at random? The only group who weren't around the man, were a group of seven, huddled around a table. One of them, silver-haired, said nothing as he pretended to pay attention to the meeting he was currently in, while listening in on the story the man was telling.

Legend goes that every generation has one, though that hasn't been the case for a long, long time. Our tale begins some hundred ninety years ago. There was a quiet, peaceful town called San Vanganza, located in a now uninhabited part of Vale. The peace was so great that the Grimm stayed away from it. It was said that a fully grown, centuries old Nevermore flew over it once and was vaporized instantly.

This lasted for years until a stranger came by, started making deals with the townsfolk. The people who lived there were kind and never turned down anything offered by anyone, even by a stranger. Little did they know, this man was the Devil himself, Metistyophelese. The deals they made were simple, innocent. Some money for food and drink. Do some work for some room and bed.

Then they started to get… harmful. Friends betrayed each other, couples cheated, landmarks graffitied. Everything went to hell. Brother against brother, father against son, mother against daughter. Everyone were at each other's throats. The peace in the town turned to anarchy. The church was burned, the library destroyed, town hall demolished. It turned into a massacre, the second worst to Mount Glenn. The Grimm came and killed whoever survived the anarchy. Their souls never left, forever trapped on the tainted soil.

Years pass, and there's a sheriff who was driven out of his town by bandits who framed him for the murder of his own wife and kids. For months he wandered, looking for a town to settle down and get something strong to drink. One night, as he was laying in his tent, trying to brave a storm, one much like this one, he found that the thunder stopped. He only heard the rain hitting the fabric of his tent. He heard footsteps and the thumping of a cane hitting the earth. Whenever it did, the lightning flashed, which showed the shadow of a man. He silently pulled out his pistol and went to surprise the man, but was proven wrong when he was forced to kneel against the ground. He grunted in anger as he tried to force his body to move, but it didn't work. He felt cool metal under his chin, and he was forced to look up.

And there he was, the Devil, though not known to the sheriff at the time, standing there, dressed in all black. His eyes were black as pitch with the pupils glowing crimson. They rivaled even the Grimm's in terms of lack of soul. Hie hair, white with age, was slicked back against his hair, making him look like an aristocrat. His hands were gloved in black, though the tips had holes in them, as if blades constantly slid and out of where his nails were. In his hands was a black cane, made of darkened wood and tipped with what seemed to be like metallic ice. The bottom of the cane was designed as fire, which licked up the sides of the cane a couple inches before stopping. The handle of the came seemed to be a screaming skull with garnets in the eyes, while it's being held up by multiple skeletal hands and arms. Whenever the lightning flashed, the sheriff swore he saw the man's face change. It was nothing he ever seen before. It was made of shadow, the jaws going further than should be possible, the teeth abnormally large and sharp, and his eye sockets seem to hollow whenever it flashes.

The man kneeled in front of the sheriff. "Feeble human." he said, his voice silky smooth. "Would you like to exact revenge to the ones who killed your family?" without hesitation, the sheriff nodded. "All you have to do is sign, and you can. Vengeance, for your soul" the man produced a scroll, the old fashioned paper scroll, which had the contract printed on it. The man unrolled it and handed it to the sheriff. He started to read what would happen should he make it official, however, he pricked his finger on accident by the edges of the scroll, causing his finger to bleed. He winced and pulled his hand away as the blood landed on the dotted line. The man chuckled and pulled the contract away.

"That is perfect" he said this as the sheriff started to writhe in agony, smoke coming from his skin. "Now, you can avenge your family. However, you now work for me" the sheriff screamed out as he caught fire, his skin burning away. The screams turned demonic as he started to laugh. Soon it was terrifying to anyone who might have heard, but the stranger seemed unfazed, a too wide smile on his face. The sheriff was now a flaming skeleton, his skin gone. He looked up at the stranger, eye sockets blazing with orange fire. The stranger told him what he now was, and what he was to do. After he avenged his family, he would have to do contracts for him, doing bounties, collecting souls, and answering to the stranger.

Years have past after that, and the sheriff was used to being the Ghost Rider. He killed demons, traveled the land, and collected lost and corrupted souls. One day, in a dry summer, he was approached by the stranger, who he now knew as the Devil. Metistyophelese asked him to go to the destroyed town of San Vanganza. He obeyed obediently. For three weeks he rode nonstop. Because of him being the Ghost Rider, he had not the need to sleep, it was a comfort, he had not the need to eat or drink, for it was only a treat. When he arrived, he almost instantly shifted to the Rider. The place was tainted in such evil. Betrayal, anarchy, rape, murder. All of the worst sins were committed here. He followed the evil to it's source. A simple scroll, though its Aura was different. Even though it was non-living, it pulsed with thousands of evil souls. He had to use his gloves to pick it up, in fear that his hands would burn. When he went to the contact point, the Devil was there, his hand out to accept the contract. The Rider knew he could not let the Devil get his hands on such an evil artifact, so he did nothing no other Rider has attempted to do before. In a flash of light so bright that Metistyophelese had to shield his eyes, the Rider shifted and ran, only a trail of smoke and flaming hoof prints on the sand, so hot that it turned it to pure glass. He attempted, and succeeded, to outrun the Devil himself. He was never heard from again.

Everyone in the bar was looking at the old man in awe as he took a break from his story to take a drink of water. When he sat the glass down, he sighed before continuing. "Some say that he died and had the contract buried with him. Some say he's still alive, hiding with the contract. Others say that he's creating an army, an army of Riders, to take down the Devil and make sure that the contract is safe. However, I know one thing. If anyone comes to you, someone you don't know but you feel like you can trust him, run. Run as far away from him as you can. 'Cause, if you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your unnatural lives" Lightning struck again as the old man turned to the fire, his features hidden. Everyone started talking again, but one of the group of seven, a man with wild black hair, a shaggy beard, and crimson eyes walked over while the others looked to him.

"Hey, old man. Is that story you said true, or was it something you picked up in your travels?" He spoke in a deep voice, raspy as if he smoked daily. There was no response. He tried again. "Old man, I'm talking to you" again, no response. He was getting angry. "You got a death wish or something" he touched the man's shoulder and was promptly blown back as the cloak burned away.

In the old man's place was a man - no, beast - in an old sheriff's outfit that has seen better days. He had a stetson, which has holes in it. He had no skin, instead a flaming skeleton, Everyone scrambled back as the flaming man walked to the red-eyed man. Along the way, tables nearby caught fire. He pointed to each of the seven. First was a blond man. "You, innocent" he spoke in an echoey voice, sounding as if his lungs were filled with smoke. He then pointed his boney finger to a black and red haired woman. "Innocent" he pointed to the man who touched him. "Innocent" he pointed to a blonde woman. "Innocent" then he pointed to the black and grey haired man with a metal plate in his forehead and the silver haired man.

"You, guilty" he stepped forward and grabbed the metal-head by his right arm, which promptly started to screech under his touch, shifting and tearing the man's jacket sleeve. It revealed a metal prosthetic chest and right arm up to the shoulder. It shifted and distorted to regular, smooth silver, to a demonic looking metal with terrifying designs. Everyone watched in horror. The cyborg was forced to his knees.

"i-I was only doing my job! I swear! I'm a General, and I had to do it! I would have been kicked out and lost all of my chances to protect Atlas, I swear!" he said. The flaming man kneeled, looking in his eyes, as if he was looking into the cyborg's soul.

He stood up after a minute and let go, the General's prosthetics going back to normal as he said only one word. "Innocent" then he turned to the silver haired man, with glasses. He simply sipped his coffee. He pointed to him.

"You, guilty. You have escaped death many times. You have changed many bodies, though your souls are the same. You have outrun me once. Never again" he stepped forward as the silver haired man sipped his coffee some more. The burning man stopped in front of her, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up. The man was unfazed as he took a long sip of his coffee, drawing out the sound. He finished with a sigh, smacking his lips a bit before he looked the man in the eyes.

"How rude" he said with a slight English accent. He was completely unfazed, and this took the burning man aback.

"You are not afraid of the Rider?" the fire flickered a bit. Never before has anyone ever not been afraid by the Rider, let alone seem _annoyed_ by it. This man has truly seen a lot. The silver haired man scoffed.

"Please, I faced against the Queen of the Grimm, and lived for centuries. I have seen more than you have and experienced all four of the tales you spoke of. I am the Man with Two Souls, also known as Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde. I gave the four maiden's their powers, which in turn created the seasons, and I have met many of the silver eyed warriors. Now, tell me this, Rider: do you wanna fuck with someone like me?" tendrils of darkness seemed to snake from the silver haired man's shadow.

The Rider dropped the man and backed away. The tendrils receded as the silver haired man stood. The Rider snorted fire as he stormed out, whistling shrilly when he exiting the pub. There was the galloping of hooves and a flaming skeletal horse galloped to the front. The Rider mounted him and spurred the horse on, running fast enough that the all the windows on the street shattered. No one except for the group of seven spoke of it again. Even then, they barely spoke of it.


	2. Ten Years Later, Pre-Beacon

Yang Xiao Long was born that same year. She's blond haired with lavender eyes, with quite the temper. Her birth mother left shortly after she was born, so she didn't know what she was like. Things were great. Her step-mother, Summer Rose was Super-Mom, slayer of monsters and baker of cookies. Her dad, Taiyang Xiao Long was awesome, teaching her how to spar at a young age. She packed quite a punch. Her younger sister Ruby Rose, born two years after her, was the highlight of her life. She was so adorable. Small and adorable, she always got what she wanted. Zwei was their corgi, which Yang and Ruby may have infused their Aura, which they unlocked early, into them, and Dust infused kibble, so they made him into a battle corgi. And finally, her uncle, Qrow Branwen, a strong Hunter, who loved to drink, was the perfect definition of the cool (pronounced "crazy") uncle. He taught Ruby how to handle a scythe. Everything was perfect.

However, when Yang became ten, Summer went on what was supposed to be her last mission before retirement. She never came home. Everything went downhill from there. Qrow drank more. Taiyang distanced himself from everyone. Ruby took it the hardest. She denied that she was gone. It was sad, watching her sister deny what happened, wait by the door for her mother to walk in. At night, Yang heard Ruby cry in her sleep. This broke her heart. She couldn't just sit around and watch her family fall apart. So, she did what any half-sister and best friend would do. She would find her birth mother.

She got a rumor from her Uncle Qrow that her mother, Raven, was last seen in a wooden shack up north. Yang was excited and a bit nervous. She gathered Ruby, some water, snacks and clothes and put them in a tiny wagon. She told Ruby that they were going for a walk, and Ruby accepted that answer and laid down, instantly falling asleep.

Yang walked. Oh, how she walked. She was quiet. She carried around a big, long chain in her hand that she found in their old barn. She would use this to protect Ruby and herself from any baddies that tried to get them.

She tested her strength and the durability of the chain by swinging it against an old tree. She missed. She tried again and missed. She grit her teeth and swung again and again, only to miss again and again. She finally lost it and used the chain as a sort of whip, which made it wrap around the trunk of the tree with such strength that the chain cracked the wood underneath it. Yang was speechless. Did she do that? She shrugged and unwrapped the chain.

Back to the present, Yang finally found the clearing where the old shack was located. She was tired, her clothes ripped, and she had scratches along her face. She was tired and in pain. She just wanted to rest. Though, inside the broken windows and missing door of the house, she saw pitch black darkness. She felt uncertain, with a hint of fear. That fear only grew as she saw the glowing crimson eyes of the Grimm. She gripped the chain in her hand tighter and got in the best fighting stance she could. She would protect Ruby, as Yang was the reason why she was here in the first place. She whipped her chain like she did to the first Grimm as they were still in the darkness. There was a loud yelp as one of the pairs of eyes vanished. This set off the battle.

The Grimm pounced out at Yang. She swiped at yet another Grimm, breaking it's front right leg. It whimpered a bit but still tried to attack, only to be met with Yang's chain wrapping around it's neck. With a mighty pull, Yang pulled the chain back to her, while also twisting the Beowolf's neck with a sickening crack. She was about to attack more, but she suddenly felt tired. She collapsed onto her knees, panting hard. She was at the mercy of the Beowolves. She closed her eyes and heard a loud _shhck_ and the thudding of bodies. The last thing she remembered was seeing her Uncle Qrow, his scythe drawn, covered in the pitch black ichor of the Grimm. With that, Yang fainted, still holding the chain firmly in her grasp.


	3. The Next Day, Yang's Deal, Pre-Beacon

When Yang woke up, she was met with an unfamiliar white ceiling. She looked around, wincing ever so slightly. Her entire body with filled with mind-numbing pain from her multiple bruises and pulled muscles. She was in a hospital. She winces and closed her eyes. She tried to remember what happened last. Then memories flooded her mind in a microsecond. She relived going through the forest with Ruby in her wagon, looking for her mother Raven, to unite her family once again. She then remembered the attack and her eyes flew open in a flash of worry.

"Ruby…" she mutters. She's about to get out of bed when the door opened and in walked a man in a black business suit. He looked out of character in a hospital. She furrows her brow as he walked closer. He had grey hair, slicked back against his skull. His eyes seemed to be pitch black. He wore black gloves with holes in the tips of the fingers as if so something can slide in and out. His cane was silver, with what seemed to be a screaming, flaming skull as the handle. He smiles at her and greets himself as Meto Stophalese. She hesitantly greets herself. They had some small talk, just to see if Yang was feeling well. about five minutes in, however, he spoke words that will change Yang life and Remnant forever.

"Now then, Yang. About why I'm here. I wanna make a deal" he says simply. Yang narrows her eyes as she waits for him to explain. He chuckles. "You're careful about making deals with people, that's good" he says with a smile. The light in the room flickered a slight bit, and Yang swore - silently - that she saw a demonic skull in place of Meto's face. "Here's what the deal entails. I give you the power to protect your family and those you love, in exchange for your soul" he says as if it was as easy as two Kisses in exchange for a pack of Skittles.

Yang's jaw drops. Was this man joking? Her soul? Don't get her wrong, she loves her family with all her heart. But, are they more important than her soul?

Yang thinks for a minute before deciding, 'yes. Yes, my family is more important to me than my own soul'

She nods to Meto, letting him know that she has decided. "I agree to the deal. Give me the power to save my family and loved ones. Take my soul as soon as you want" she says, letting her shoulders slump as she closes her eyes, waiting for anything. Any pain. And touches. Anything switching in her mind.

Nothing. Nothing changed that she knows of. She opens her eyes, confused, only to see a scroll, not the device, but the old fashioned paper scroll. It was pure white, with gold endings and borders. Yang took it in her hands and read. She read all of the fine print to see what she was getting into. When everything was in order, she nods and puts a hand on the bottom of the scroll, by the gold ending.

She's about to ask Meto for a pen, but she winced and curses slightly as she cuts her finger on the gold. "Son of a cock-biting fucktard!" she cusses as she holds her now bleeding hand as some of the blood drips off and splatters on the dotted line. She puts her finger into her mouth so she can stop the bleeding a bit. She's about to apologize for messing up the contract, but Meto smiles darkly and chuckles.

"Now, that's perfect" he grins as he takes the scroll and rolls it up. He puts it into his business jacket and holds his hand out to her. She goes to shake it, but he puts it over where her heart is, and her eyes widen as she feels a burning over her chest. Meto said something but she couldn't hear what he said, the pain too great. She couldn't see anything, only pure white as she had her mouth open in a silent scream. When he lets go, she collapses to the bed, once again unconscious.

When she woke up again, she say the ceiling of her hospital room. She turned her head to the left and sees the sleeping forms of Qrow, Taiyang, and Ruby. She closes her eyes and dismisses what she last experienced as a weird nightmare. That was, until she felt a soreness over her chest. She pulls her hospital gown down a bit, just enough to see what's uncomfortable. Her eyes widen when she sees what seemed to be a sigil. It was dark black against her skin, looked as if it were burned there. It was a circle made of runes from seemingly every language, wrapped around an intersecting pentagram (Basically Ciel's eye from Black Butler, only on her chest)

She lets it fall back down as she leans against the bed, eyes wide and jaw slack in shock. Meto Stophalese was real. The deal was real. She… she really sold her soul. She grit her teeth and shook her head. That man helped her. She was gonna happily help her family, in exchange for her soul. Might as well give her life as well to save others. She decided in that moment that she was gonna dedicate her life to becoming a Huntress. She smiles, even when Ruby woke up and saw that she was awake, and shook Tai and Qrow awake. They caught up and had small talk. However, unbeknownst to Yang, her life was going to change in seven years.


	4. First Ride and Day After

Seven Years Later, Pre-Beacon (AU of Yellow Trailor)

Hei "Junior" Xiong was a man of business. He ran a club on the shadier side of Vale. It was a place where teens and adults can go for a drink and unwind, have a good time. It was also a place where one could hire bodyguards or thugs from the staff, except for his nieces. They were off limits. The most prominent thing that Junior's was most known for in the criminal underground was that Hei knew everything about everyone. Well, almost everything.

Because of his years working in the shadier side of Vale, it allowed him to develop a danger radar. So, when the blonde woman with thick yellow bracelets walked in, he knew something was gonna go down.

Yang stretched when she walked into the club. She bobbed her head to the heavy thrumming techno in the background. She smirked as she walks to the bar. There, standing behind it, was the man she was looking for.

"What can I do for ya, Blondie?" he asked, his voice gravely.

"I'm looking for Junior" she says, leaning against the bar. Also, a strawberry sunrise, with one of those fancy umbrellas" she smiles. The man nods and makes the drink.

"So, you know who I am" he says. "And you know what I do" she nods.

"I'm looking for two people. Raven Branwen and Meto Stophalese" she says before she takes a sip.

"Never heard of them" he said as he cleans a glass. She sighs as she finishes her drink.

"Alright. Thanks anyways" she says as she moves away. She would usually wreck the bar, but this was her last resort, so she didn't need to make someone else mad. However, when she reached into her pocket, she feels something she hasn't felt in seven years. Burning pain, seemingly random. She looks around and sees what seems to be a demonic face. She pales and pays for the drink. She leaves as quick as she can.

She staggers out, feeling pain wracking her body. She leans against a wall for support as she looks down at her hands. Steam rises from it. Her eyes widen in fear. She keeps staggering as she walks, noticing the smell of burning flesh. She cries out in pain. She keeps walking, wincing all the way. Eventually, she falls to her knees and covers her face as the skin on her hands and cheeks start burning away. She lets out a pain filled scream, watching as her hands burn away, skin, muscle, all the way down to the one. She keeps screaming as she bends over. The screams turn into maniacal laughs, crazy to most people.

In a flash of light and fire, the pain was gone. In her place, on her knees with her skeletal hands on the ground, was Yang. However, she was changed. Her clothes stayed the same, however they hung a bit loose on her, as they were fitted to her bust, and she didn't have much in the way of one now. She looks at her boney hands, which were wreathed in flame. She runs a hand over her head, which is now a smooth skull, wreathed in flame as well. She looks down at her weapon, a pair of shotgun gauntlets titled Ember Cecilia. However, instead of the smooth, yellow, they were now a twisted black, darker than pitch which looked like goat skulls on her wrists. She smirks as she sees, flexing her fingers.

She hears a scream of in the distance and closes her eyes. Focusing on it, she sees a woman getting mugged. She scowls. What scum, mugging someone.

Opening her eyes, she relies on instinct. She puts her fingers into her skeletal mouth and blows a shrill whistle, which causes a nearby window to crack. In a shriek of tires on pavement, Yang's motorcycle pulled into the alley on it's own at it's top speed, stopping right in front of Yang. It was it's original color and shape. Too bright. Too… human.

With a laughing roar, Yang placed her skeletal hands onto the vehicle. She watches with awe and satisfaction as Bumblebee shifted with a screech of metal against metal into a dark, demonic counter part of it, with a skull holding the headlights, chainlink forming the tires, and forming the handle bars, with the tires wreathed in the same fire that her body was wreathed in. Satisfied, she sat on it, and, with a roar of the engine, and from herself, she burned rubber and pavement and drove off towards the injustice, leaving behind a trail of fire. On her way out of the alley, she grabbed a chain from an old pulley system.

As the sun started to rise, the flaming skeleton pulled over on the side of the road. She got off her demonic vehicle and started staggering away, screaming in pain as the flames were replaced with muscle and skin. She felt each nerve come back in a flash, felt her hair regrowing from her scalp as she collapses onto her hands and knees, watching as her hands returned to their normal shape and tone, as if they've never changed. She let out a ragged breath when she turns back to normal. She feels something heavy resting around her body, resting on her chest. Feeling it, she realizes it's a chain. She struggles to stand, walking to her motorcycle, which is normal again as well. She let out a breath when she sits on the seat, wincing slightly, her body sore as hell. She starts it up and goes to the apartment that Ruby and herself share.

When she opened the door, she was immediately glomped by her fifteen year old sister, Ruby Rose. "Yang! Where were you?!" she asked, eyes wide with worry.

"It's fine, Rubes. I was just… out. You know? I don't ask you what you do whenever you're out late" she says with her trademark grin. Ruby rolls her eyes and smiles, and then squeals.

"Oh yeah, I got good news!" she says as she tightens her hug. Yang raises an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm going to Beacon with you!" she says, smiling wide, silver eyes filled with excitement.

"Sweet!" she hugs her tight.


	5. Meeting Four of the Harem

It was early in the morning when Yang and Ruby got on the Bullhead to go to Beacon. Yang inhaled deeply as she felt the nice, cool morning breeze. She sighed with a small smile as she walked her motorcycle to the cargo bay of the Bullhead for easier transportation. She kept getting flashbacks to what happened the night before, with her becoming… something. Something that scared her senseless.

When she got her motorcycle secured properly, she made sure she had everything, making sure Ember Cecilia is loaded and everything, and making sure her chain is wrapped securely around her torso. She doesn't know why, but the chain makes her feel… secure. Like, a different form of a security blanket. It was really, really, REALLY hard to explain why she had it from the night of the… incident.

Not much is known about what happened. The day after, Yang dismissed it as a alcohol or drug induced daze. However, the news reports of a woman who was being mugged, being saved by what she claimed was a 'skeleton on fire,' who 'burned the mugger from the inside out, just by looking into his eyes'

There were more accounts on the 'Burning Biker,' what they called it for a lack of a better name. One claimed that it was shot in the head, but the bullet melted. Another said that it was stabbed through the belly with rebar, but it just melted away. All in all, the stories terrified Yang. What… what was she? What was that… other half?

As Yang was waiting on the Bullhead, waiting for take off, she was spacing off, looking at herself in the reflection of the window, as if expecting to see herself go up in flames and become… the other guy. She saw a brief flash behind her, which looked like a demonic skull, and whipped around, her long hair flying everywhere. She thought it was Meto Stophalese, and she wanted to get payback.

However, when she turned around, all she saw was a woman, dressed in black, with a black bow on her head. She. Was. HOT. She had long black hair that reached to her ass, beautiful amber eyes, tan skin, and had a figure most girls would DIE to have. On her back was a large black blade with a ribbon on the handle. She was conversing with a young man with long blonde hair that was tied to in a low ponytail at the base of his nape, and black goggles over his eyes, which didn't show his eyes, instead reflected everything in it's field of vision. Strapped to his lower back were two insanely sharp and shiny ulaks.

The young man was the definition of every woman's wet dream. He wore a black muscle shirt, which showed off his thin, yet muscular arms, riddled with crisscrossing scars. He wore loose khaki cargo shorts and black combat boots. His face was handsome, chiseled jaw, fine nose, tan skin, with a scar running from his left eyebrow down the side his face, ending at his chin.

Behind the mysterious hotties were two obviously older women.

The first was like the teen girl, black hair, tan skin, amber eyes, and black clothes, though, instead of a bow, she had cute little cat ears, pierced with three earrings, two in the right, one in the left. She was an obviously a MILF, with a body like a goddess. On her waist, on the left side, was a large, sheathed katana, the sheath looking like a battling gun, with a pouch full of rope darts.

The second was a tri-colored woman, with long hair that went to her ass, left being with brown, right being bright pink with white high lights in it, and mismatched eyes pink and brown under the respecting sides. Her outfit consisted of the sam color scheme, and, while she didn't have much of an hourglass figure, she was still very beautiful. By her side was a nice parasol, which had a hidden blade inside.

They conversed with each other, as if they were very close. Yang, swallowing her fear, decided to introduce herself.

Yang walked over, a slight bit nervous, but still confident. She made sure everything was good and walked over to the quartet. First, she walked over to the two teens.

"Um… hello. Name's Yang Xiao Long. Who're you?" she asked, extending her hand. The two teens looked over at her, then looks over at her hand. The young man moved past her hand and put his face to her neck and inhaled deeply through his nose. This made Yang a bit… uncomfortable.

"Been a long time since I've smelt… beautiful…" he said, smiling. His voice was deep and gravley. "Oak, perfume, shampoo, and… two types of ash. Regular, and one I haven't smelled since I've met Blake here. Oh. I'm Jaune, by the way" he said, extending his hand. "Jaune Riddick Arc, but you can either call me Jaune, or Riddick, but, whatever you do, don't call me scraggly, Lady Killer, Jauney-boy, or anything insulting, because I WILL cut you" Yang, a bit confused, shook his hand.

The young woman in black extended her hand. "Blake Belladonna" she said as she glared a bit Jaune. Jaune just shrugged. Yang again shook her hand. This one was a bit more normal. Yet, the other guy was telling her that this woman was dangerous. Though that wasn't surprising, as everyone here were new Hunters and Huntresses. "And this is my mother, Kali Belladonna and her best friend and my godmother, Neopolitan Jault" she gestured to the two women.

"Hello!" said the one Yang assumed was Kali. "It's very nice to meet someone new to Beacon. I'm a relatively new teacher, Kali Belladonna. I teach Co-Existing"

"And I'm Neopolitan, same deal as Kali here, except I teach 'special' courses. And, what I mean by that is, for certain people, they have abilities that are separate from their semblances, and I do my best to help them control them. For instance, Jaune here has eyeshine (1), which makes his eyes foggy, reflective silver. They reflect light, yet are very sensitive by bright lights, hence his goggles. They also allow him to see in the dark, technically see any heat signatures. He also has primal instincts, which are very strong, and he's lethal with almost any weapon. And, Blake here, is… different. I'll let her explain herself later. Anyways, it was nice meeting you!" she said as she walked off to go get something to snack on.

Yang looked to the three, who shrugged. She didn't really feel it, but, over her heart, around the dark grey circle, were four new tattoos, which wrapped around it like a border. Each of them were the names of the four people that just met.

Somewhere, far away from Vale, Anima, and Menagerie, in fact, all of Remnant, sat a man on a pitch black throne which looks like it was made out of scorched skulls and bones. He was staring into a basin of water, viewing his newest, albeit temporary, addition to his ranks, Yang Xiao Long. She was doing well. Her first transformation was a bit… shaky, but she got through it alright.

Yang was with his greatest mistake ever. A dammed half demon, whom he named Blackheart, as per tradition of the residents of Hell to name their children unique, dark names. However, her mother, the first human he ever fell for, renamed her Blake.

His face shifts to the dark, demonic skull it really was before flickering back to his human face. With a wide smile, he waved his hand over the basin, causing the image to shimmer and ripple before fading from existence.

"Soon, Yang Xiao Long. Soon, I will call upon you, and you WILL do my bidding, my Ghost Rider"

(1) It's like tapetum lucidum, which most animals have. It's what causes cat and dog eyes to reflect the flashes of cameras.


	6. More Transformations and Initiation

(A/N): Sorry for the wait. And the long chapter. But I tried to type this quickly, but I had too many ideas, got a bit carried away... and, yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. There will be a chapter later, continuing Initiation, titled Initiation Part 2.

It was about an hour after everyone went to bed that Yang felt the burning again. Her skin felt too tight. She rushed out, stumbling all the while. She started coughing smoke into her fist as she sunk to her knees in the courtyard. When she stepped out, the security cameras there were reduced to nothing but static feed, nothing but audio remaining.

She cried out as her body spontaneously combusted, the fire consuming her entire body except for her clothes, burning blood, muscle and skin. She was reduced to nothing but a clean, bleach white skeleton with hellfire wreathing it and filling her body. Her screams turned to demonic laughter and roars. When the transformation was finished, her skeletal face somehow grinned as she looked at her bony fingers.

"Not bad" she growls. She cackles and stands, walking to the gym, melting metal and shattering windows due to her heat and shear power that cackles under her body. She tore open her locker door and grabbed Ember Cecilia and her chain, the chain becoming pitch black and spiked, the gauntlets shifting to demonic variations, looking like skulls in which you slide your hands through the back and they come out the mouth.

She walked out before she whistled shrilly. In a roar, Bumblebee skidded out of the garage and stopped in front of her, leaving a flaming trail behind it.

She laughed as she slammed her hands over the side of her motorcycle, making it turn to the demonic one from her first transformation. She straddled it and, with a roar from both her and her Hellbike, she was off. She drove right off Beacon Cliffs, the ones that overlook Vale. In mid-air, she grabbed the chain around her waist and swung, the end slamming into the cliff face, and she used this to pull herself closer, until she was driving down the face of the cliff. When the tires hit the rock, she whipped her chain and it wrapped around her waist.

She landed on the street, cracking it. With a cackle she burned out, literally, the tires screeching and throwing up gravel and fire. Time to hunt.

In the morning, Yang woke up in her sleeping bag, back in the ballroom. Well, not really her waking up. She really just opened her eyes, like her partying hard and waking up after a blackout with a massive hangover. That was what this felt like. She remembered changing and landing in Vale before she drove off in search of… in search of what? She couldn't remember. It hurt to remember. Her whole body was wracked in pain, and she couldn't stand it. Damn, why did it have to happen last night.

She sat up and stretched, sighing at the cracking her bones give as they pop into place.

/She grinned inwardly, maniacallly, as her head was forced to the side. She slowly turned to the one who punched her. He was a tall burly man, well taller than her and probably weighs more than her. She grinned wide. What easy prey. In a flash, she backhanded the taller man, laughing at the satisfying crack that resounds from the joints in her skeletal hands cracking, along with the jaw of the man, and the wall he flew into, shattering into oblivion/

She started a bit, eyes wide and panicked, breathing heavily. What was that? Why did she remember something like that? That was… that was brutal. She shook off the uneasy feeling and stood, going to the shower to help ease her sore muscles.

When Yang finished getting dressed, she noticed a hole in the shoulder of her jacket and shirt, both in the same spot. She furrowed her brow as she ran a finger over it, feeling the smooth edges. She winced as she saw yet another vision, flashbacks, she thinks.

/She was marching forwards, going towards the downed man in the wall, about to finish him off, until she heard something sink into her shoulder blade. She looked over her shoulder and saw a terrified guy, holding a Bowie knife, hilt deep into her shoulder. She growled and elbowed him deep in his gut, winding him. She roundhouse kicked him in the jaw, immobilizing him. She took out the knife, the blade melted. She grinned again. How fun/

She shuddered and shook her head, trying to get rid of the memory. Putting on her shirt and jacket, she walks to her locker to get her equipment. She saw what she did to her locker last night, melted fingerprints in the door. She opened them and still saw her gauntlets and her chain, completely untouched by her… other side.

She shook her head and grabbed the gauntlets and compacted them before she slid them on her wrists. She grabs her chain and, in one swift movement, wrapped it tight around her waist. She grinned a bit and she walked through the locker room to the cafeteria, fully intent on a good meal to eat.

Jaune almost never slept. When he did, it was minimum half an hour and maximum an hour and a half. So, he saw when Yang went out of the ballroom last night. He also saw her when she came back in, smelling of hellfire and brimstone, something he thought only Blake could smell like. He shrugged a bit and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep until Yang was. He then got up and started his workout. Pull-ups, crunches, pushups, curls, burpees, and finally, two laps around campus. He needed to keep in shape somehow. When he came back in, it was time to get ready.

He showered and put on his outfit before walking into the locker room for his ulaks. He smiled as he saw who was in front of his locker. Pyrrha Nikos, a life long… friend, and someone he classified as White, due to her almost all white attire. He walked up and said, "Hey, Pyrrha. Good luck today. Hopefully we can be on the same team" he said with a kind smile, though it looked a slight bit creepy with his emotionless goggles on. He walked away when Pyrrha squealed, chuckling a bit.

Weiss Schnee has seen a lot of things. Her family friends, friends, and some family murdered, villages slaughtered, Grimm tearing at anyone, kid or adult, Faunus or Human, but nothing prepared her for what happened when this… scraggly teen, walked by and wished luck to Pyrrha.

She squealed. Pyrrha Nikos SQUEALED! It was both cute and aggravating, as she was trying to bring Pyrrha over to her side, and then this jerk came along and just wished her luck and she looked like a kid who just saw their father after a while? Who was this man and what was his relationship with Pyrrha?!

When she got there, she saw a tall blonde woman. She went over, remembering her from the hologram on the Bullhead.

"Hello there, Miss Goodwitch. My name's Yang Xiao Long. It's great to meet you" she grins and extends her hand to the woman, who glanced at it wearily before taking in her own.

"It's good to meet you, Miss Xiao Long. I hope that you will be a good edition to this year's bunch of Hunters" she stated. This made Yang smile.

"Thank you, Miss Goodwitch. I'll try my best" she said as she stepped away, waving to her as she walked away to get food. Unbeknownst to them, the mark on Yang's chest, over her heart, added another name to the circle, completing it, and it shifted from dark black to vivid, blood red crimson.

The freshman stood on metal squares, embedded in the ground. Yang was nervous, but she smirked despite herself. She wanted to seem as the easy going girl, who didn't care much for anything. Inside, she was having warfare between each of her emotions, a maelstrom of complexities of what could go wrong and what could be in store for the young Huntress.

Down the line, standing at the very end, closest to the teachers, was Jaune Arc. His face showed no emotion, his black, reflective goggles making him seem very intimidating and mysterious, while, on the inside, he was very calm and collected and counting off all the ways to kill a man, in order to calm himself. He was very… dark sometimes. But, this was as he was born. Coming from the now extinct race of humans that made up a warrior nation, the Furians. A nation so strong and fierce that the kids could kill a man with his own finger. But, sadly, he was the last of his kind. He still had the natural instinct, what most would call a primitive side, which made him quiet, almost emotionless, and very skilled with almost any weapon, making him the perfect monster.

On the other side of the line, furthest from the teachers, was Blake Belladonna. She was calm and stoic on the outside, but had an inner turmoil on the inside. She had to make sure to not overtax herself with aura, as to not accidentally activate her demonic side. She shuddered a bit, remembering the last time she did it. All the tormented screams, the fear in the air, the blood on the ground. It was terrible, no one should ever experience it, yet, at the tender age of eleven, she did. And she liked it. She shook her head, trying to dispel her bad memories, thinking of whatever she can do to help people, not hurt them. She sighed and closed her hands into a fist as she looked down the line, catching her mother's gaze. She smiled as Kali smiled. She then faced forward, ready for anything.

After the speech, the students were launched one by one. Blake was first, flying calmly, using her semblance to slow her fall. When she landed in a combat roll, she checked her aura. Barely any used. She nodded to herself and ran forwards, moving to where her instincts tell her to go. In the distance, she could hear the students being launched, and distantly heard someone shout, "Birdy NOOO"

Yang was launched next, after Weiss Schnee. She flew, laughing loud, enjoying the wind in her long hair, looking at the world through her aviators. To her, however, her laugher, combined with the wind whooshing past her, sounded exactly like the demonic laughter of her other side.

/After she hit the ground, she cackled as she burned out, in search of prey. She reached out with her "sin sense" to find people who have wronged others majorly. She grins when she finds a gang, grouping on an innocent, wrongly accused. Perfect. She laughed her demonic, psychotic laugh as she drove faster/

She broke out of the trance as she saw she was nearing the tree line. Thinking quick, she fired her gauntlets to gain more air and to go further into the forest. She decided, after a bit, now would be the time to land. She grabbed the chain, swing it like a lasso or a whip, and struck out to a thick tree branch. It wrapped around perfectly and she used it to swing to the ground. She rolled when she landed, a gauntlet cocked and ready, aiming around her. When she's sure she is clear, she yanks the chain, it unwrapping and falling to the ground. She whips it again and it fit around her waist perfectly. She then ran.

Jaune was the last of the group to fly. He flew forward, arms crossed, no emotion on his face. When he was reaching the tree line, he saw a Grimm, which was waiting to attack anyone who walked by. He smirked and angled himself to it. He unsheathed his ulaks in a fluid motion, holding them above his head as he fell forward. He forced his boots against his prey, sending it to the ground, driving his ulaks into it's neck, killing it, and, simultaneously, breaking his fall. He takes them out, cleaning them of the black ichor. He moved forwards, only to stop and inhale deeply. He grinned. Lilac and gooseberries. He slid his goggles onto his forehead, away from his eyes, the milky, reflective pools of grey looking around, his vision tinted in violet and red. He spotted a humanoid shape to the left of him. He grinned wider.

"It's been a while, Pyrrha. Try not to sneak up on me. Your perfume gives you away, and will give you away to Grimm as well. Be happy it was only me" he smiled a genuine smile as he saw the young Huntress in Training walk out, looking sad.

"Aww… I wanted to try and scare you…" she said, pouting cutely. Even though people said they were dating, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos were not dating. They sort of… had a guardian/charge relationship, as Jaune helped Pyrrha, and practically raised her, when her parents weren't there for her. Even though they were the same age, Jaune was Pyrrha's father, in a sense.

He smiled happily. "Don't worry dear. Maybe next time" he said as he patted her head lovingly. She beamed at this.

"Okay, Papa Jaune!" she stated loudly, giggling at his nickname. With that, Jaune Arc had his partner.

You know Ruby and Weiss' meet up. Nothing different there…. except Weiss witnessing Ruby drinking a Grimm's blood.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" asked Weiss, who was terrified of the young Huntress, who was cradling a struggling Beowulf in her arms, her face buried in it's neck as she drank, the struggling slowly ceasing. When Weiss freaks out, Ruby's head shoots up, lips painted black with the ichor of Grimm, large, sharp fangs present in her mouth, her silver eyes flecked with crimson, which Weiss swore flashed in a swirl of purple. Her shock turns into fear as she realized that she was found out. What shocked her more, was that Weiss's eyes flashed in a swirl of purple as well.

"A-Ah! Weiss! I can explain!" she said before she faltered a bit. "Never mind. I can't think of a lie…" she sighed and looked at her hands. "Please don't tell anyone! I just wanna be normal… plus, I only feed on Grimm, because they make me stronger… and it's not technically murder, so I don't have to worry about being charged with jail time for it…"

Weiss stopped her rambling with a raised hand. "Stop, Ruby. I don't mind that you're… whatever you are. I just was shocked. I mean… does that even taste good?"

"Eh, not really? It's sorta like drinking warm water. Weird tasting, but not that bad"

Yang was walking around the forest, her gauntlets cocked and ready, looking for any sign of danger or of a partner. She heard a rustling and though it was Ruby, so she went over and checked.

"Ruby? Is that you?" she spread the bushes to peer inside, only for her gaze to land on giant, black animalistic feet. "Nope" she said, as she follows the feet to legs, legs to body, body to neck, neck to head. It was a pair of Ursa.

It swiped at her and she did a back handspring away. She landed on her feet and fired two blasts at them, which seemed to only make them madder. They kept attacking, trying to hit her, and she felt her adrenaline starting to kick in. She failed to see a paw swipe at her head, until she ducked at the last second.

"Ha! You two can't hit the broadside of a ba-" her sentence trailed off as she saw a long strand of her hair filter through the air in front of her face. Her eyes flash red, and she growled.

"You…" she said, her head tilted down as she closed her eyes tight, clenching her hands into tight fists. Her skin felt tight. Too tight. Oh no… it was happening. Her head snapped up, her face going from human to hellfire in a split second, mid-speak, as she shouted "moNSTERS" in an instant, she was the other guy, her roar echoing across the forest.

Unbeknownst to her, there was a figure hiding in the shadows, waiting to help Yang when the time was right. She was about to help, when she felt it before she saw. Something she hasn't felt since she met her father.

'What?! A Rider?! Here?! How?!' she thought in a panic as she looked around, thinking her father had sent a Rider to get rid of her. However, she wasn't expecting what she saw. She saw Yang change into the Rider, the power amplified because of her explosive Aura. Her jaw fell slack as, with one shot-gauntlet blast, she blew the top half of an Ursa clean off. She muttered one thing as she saw her take down the second.

"Whoa…"

Ruby and Weiss were walking weapons out and ready, until they heard a powerful sounding roar that sent chills up their spines.

"Ruby…?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah?" she squeaked.

"What… was that?" she asked the vampire. She didn't get any response except for a small squeak.

As Jaune and Pyrrha walked through the forest, Jaune was always on alert as they walked, his head darting back and forth at every small sound, his ulaks present in hand, the curved blades looking like they're implanted in his arms as he held them so close. They froze when they heard a loud, echoing roar that was unlike any Grimm they ever heard. Even Jaune, one who was thought to have killed one of almost all types of Grimm, couldn't place it.

"Let's keep moving, Pyrr" he said as he started walking again, making sure that she's close to him so that she doesn't get lost or hurt.

"Okay, Papa Jaune!" she said, giggling a bit.

Unbeknownst to the rest of, the professors on the cliff, Kali, Goodwitch, Neo and Ozpin, were watching everyone, ready to take anyone who was injured out of the forest. However, when Yang's adrenaline started to kick in, the video of her started to get a bit fuzzy. Kali furrowed her brow and listened closer. Soon, the entire video feed of Yang was reduced to nothing but static visuals, but complete audio. She was glad that only her and Neo heard this. It was clearly the young lady they met on the Bullhead, Yang Xiao Long.

"You… monSTERS!" they heard her say, her voice changing halfway from human to a demonic roar that they heard, even without the video, as it echoed across the forest. They exchanged looks, nodding to each other, planning on enrolling Yang into the special classes.

"What was that?" Goodwitch asked Ozpin. "Oz? What was that?" she asked the headmaster, who was a bit pale as he looked out to the forest.

"It can't be… it can't be…" he said over and over again. Even though he was confident, seventeen years ago, when he first faced the Rider, he was terrified, not for his life, but for his students in the forest.

After the second Ursa was dead, she took deep breaths and collapsed to her knees. She put her hands on the ground and opened her skeletal mouth and retched. She retched and retched, vomiting what seemed to be molten metal. When she was done, she stood, staggering a bit, back to her human self. She really hoped that no one saw that.

"Well well. Looks like you're more than you seem, Miss Xiao Long" a voice said. She tensed.

Oh no…


	7. Initiation Part Two

Yang slowly turned to the sound of the voice. There, she saw Blake, the girl from the Bullhead earlier yesterday. She smiled nervously.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Yang said, wincing at the very nervous tone in her voice. Only when she's extremely scared or nervous would she stutter. She looks to the black haired beauty, who had a deadpanned expression on her face, her amber eyes boring into Yang's lilac.

"Don't lie to me, Yang. I know what you are. You change at night, feel like you're hungover in the morning, certain sounds, feelings or sights give you flashbacks. Am I right?" stated the Faunus.

"How the hell do you know?" spat Yang, though she is feeling fear.

"Because my father created them. A curse, if you will" she stated as she started to circle Yang, looking her up and down. "Now, you know that these flashbacks aren't nightmares or dreams. They're real. No matter how many times you think different, deep down, you know that they're real. All of it" She said before she stopped in front of Yang, looking her in the eyes.

"You're what many call a Ghost Rider. But, in short, you're the Devil's bounty hunter. You're human by day, hunter by night. You get stronger, faster, and can sense evil. In intense anger or stress, you change. Or in places of immense evil, such as where much innocent blood was shed, or where too much sin was committed, you change. In thick shadows, you change. When hit by Grimm, you either get hurt or change. Understand?" she asked. Yang nodded. "Good. Now, let's go, partner, we have to get to the temple" she said as she grinned, bumping hips with Yang before walking off with a sway of her hips.

Yang was stunned and shook the cobwebs from her head before she jogged to catch up.

The fight between the Nevermore and the Deathstalker was quick, especially when they had a vampire, a Ghost Rider, a half demon, and a Furian working together. The other four, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and Weiss, did what they could to help, but it wasn't much compared to the power the other four have. If those four were on a team, they would be too overpowered. Everything was a normal battle, that is until the Deathstalker attacked Yang, clipping off some hair.

Ruby paled, Blake's eyes widened, and Jaune raised an eyebrow. Ruby told them all to get down as the rocks started to float around Yang. Everyone took cover, except for Jaune and Blake, as Jaune didn't give a shit and could take it, and Blake knew what was going to happen.

Back up on the cliffs, the teachers were watching the screens.

"No no no no NO!" shouted Ozpin as he saw the screens get fuzzy and go to static. "Get them back online!"

With a demonic roar, Yang changed mid charge. She grabbed the now spiked and burning chain around her waist and swung it to the Deathstalker, wrapping around the tail. She pulled hard and swung around her head, causing the giant creature to lift off the ground and spin above her head. She then made the chain let go and the Deathstalker flew into the Nevermore. The Deathstalker died, but the Nevermore was still alive, just wounded. It slumped against a pillar. Yang stood behind the pillar and swung her chain around the pillar, wrapping around and across the throat of the giant bird. She pulled hard, one foot on the pillar, choking the bird to death. However, she felt nothing soft, only hard, when there was the dying croak of the Grimm. She had decapitated it.

She swung the chain back like a whip before whipping it in front of her, making it wrap around her hips. She walked to the rest, nodding to Blake and Jaune, before changing back.

The teachers were frustrated. Well, Ozpin was. He needed to know who the Rider was. When the cameras came back online, he was furious. No signs of the Rider except for the scorched ground and pillars. the rest of the teachers learned that Ozpin had quite a colorful language.

The assignments of the Teams were the same as in Canon, was them getting into their room. However, Yang and Blake stayed up, for different reasons.

Blake's was because she wanted to see Yang change naturally.

Yang's was because she knew she was going to change soon.

And, when lights out was called, it was another sleepless night for Yang.


	8. New Class

Yang got up the next morning, so tired. It was evident in the way she carried herself. She slouched, which she never does. Her hair was messy, which was always nice and well kept. Her eyes had bags under them, which she never had. It was a bad day for her.

As RWBY was sitting at breakfast, Goodwitch walked to them, handing the team their timetables, so they know what their individual things are. Blake, Yang and Ruby all had the SPECIAL Class. Weiss had a free period then. They looked at each other and shrugged.

The next couple hours were normal enough for everyone else but Yang, as each little, individual sound and sight gave her flashbacks of what happened of last night. Eventually, it was time for SPECIAL.

"Hello everyone. My name is Neopolitan Jault, but you all can call me Neo" the petite woman said as she sat on the edge of her desk, parasol open and resting on her shoulder, left leg crossed over her right. "This is SPECIAL, Supernatural Persons Exceeding Internal Afflicting Lives. In short, each one of you have something special about you, that is different then your semblance" she said, looking at the occupants, which held Yang, Blake, Ruby, Jaune and others. "Today, we're doing introductions and explanations. So, with that being said, any volunteers?"

No one raised their hand for a while until Jaune did, before standing and going to the front.

"Name's Jaune Riddick Arc. I'm a Furian, which is a warrior nation that has been extinct for years. My semblance makes me able to use any weapon with ease. My SPECIAL is my eyeshine, which allows me to see in the dark and see heat, along with my animalistic, almost feral fighting style and nature" he said, taking off his goggles when he mentions his eyeshine, showing his foggy silver eyes. When he finished speaking, he slid his goggles onto his face and walked back to his seat.

"Blake, you're next" Neo said, waving her hand towards the half-demon. She sighed and walked forwards.

"I'm Blake Belladonna. I'm a half-demon, my mother being Kali Belladonna, a Puma faunus, and my father being Metastopholese, king of the demons. My demon name is Blackheart, but my human name is Blake" she said this, looking at Yang, who's head shot up from taking notes at the mention of her father. "My SPECIAL is hellfire, which can destroy anything I want it to, essentially living flame"

"Alright. Ruby? Your turn," Neo asked as she waved her up. Hesitantly, Ruby moved forwards to the front. She poked her index fingers together as she started to talk.

"H-Hello… I'm Ruby Rose… and my SPECIAL is that I'm a vampire…" she said so softly that they could barely hear it. "I-I don't drink human blood… only Grimm… that way I don't need to hold back the thirst…" she said, rubbing the back of her neck, before she continued. "I have harder skin, I'm faster than most, even with my semblance, super strength, and I have a sort of… charm, I guess? It allows me to basically hypnotize people…" When she was done, she sat. Neo called everyone else down, leaving Yang for last.

Yang gulped when she was called. She made her way to the front. "Hello. I'm Yang Xiao Long, and I was human, until about a week ago or so… now, I'm what Blake calls a Ghost Rider…" she says as she rubs her arm nervously. "I'm not sure what all I can do in that form… but I have increased strength and speed… anything metal I touch is warped into a monstrosity… I become a flaming skeleton… and I change every night… when I change at night, I don't remember anything about the change, but get flashbacks at every sound and sight…" she says as she finishes up, heading to her seat.

"Alright!" Neo said as she clapped her hands. "Now, that's all we have for , we'll be demonstrating our powers" she finished up right as the bell rang for lunch. As Yang left, she swore she heard Neo say, "Good luck, Yang…"


End file.
